The meating
by smallfish12
Summary: Jacob and Bella have a daughter this is a part of her life
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

"Mum," I called "I'm going to the bonfire".

"Ok, but only if John goes with you"

"Common little sis let's go and don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," teased John.

God, I hate it how my mum always treats me like I'm 5 years old and how my big brother( who is only 2 years older than me)uses it to tease me. My name is Jade and I'm 16 and I have lived in La Push my whole life. I love it here but I'm not allowed to leave because my dad is way too over protective. I mean it is really cool having a dad who's a werewolf, but I want to get out more.

"Just because you can change into a dog does not mean you can tread me like a baby," I yelled at him.

"You're just jealous," he snarled

"Whatever."

"Jade you should be happy for your brother." Said my dad

You see my dad being alpha mean that John will probably be alpha too so that just makes John feel even more special.

"Yes I am happy because he is not around here as much." I said walking over to the front door.

"Well, you better get going there going to need you help to set up the bonfire," said my mum from somewhere in the kitchen.

**Chapter 2**

When we got there everyone had already started to set up. I was looking for Matt my best friend. We had been friends since we were toddlers he was the same age as me. Everyone was surprised that he has not turned into a werewolf yet since he was Sam's son. I was lost in my trail of thought when somebody started talking to my dad.

"Hey Jacob, how Bella, why is she not here," asked Sam

"She decided to stay home she feels really tired," replied my dad while picking up a pile of wood.

"Hey Jade."

I turned around to see Matt racing towards me.

"Hi," I yelled. When he got a bit closer I could see that he had been upset and was trying to hide it.

"Ok, what happened," I asked

"Nothing," he whispered

"Oh, come on I have known you long enough to tell when you are upset. Have the other boys been teasing you because you have not phased yet well if you ask me it is not that great all you do is turn into a dog," I said loud enough so the all the doggy boys could hear.

"No, it's just I don't know what will happen if I never transform, my dad will be so ashamed," he replied

"Why do you want to be one of them," I pointed to the group of boys that were pushing each other around which my brother was apart of. "And, if you turn into one of them you will never talk to me or you will tease me like they do," I yelled at him. I turned away so he could not see that I had tears in my eyes. I could not believe that my best friend wanted to leave me and hang out with a bunch of doggy idiots.

"No, even if I turn into a wolf I would never stop being friends with I promise," he said giving me a hug, it was one of those hugs you get from people you care about.

"Common everyone we are starting the fire," called Sam.

**Chapter 3**

When everyone was sitting around the fire just chatting with one another. Sam announced that some other group of werewolves would be coming for a meeting and that he did not want any of us to attack them this comment was directed at John and his pack. They would be coming in around 1 weeks.

"Maybe there will be more like you Matt," said Angus and all his friends laughed with him except John because he knows how I feel about this stuff and he may say he doesn't care about me but I think somewhere is him he does but it is really small.

"Haven't you dumb dogs got anything better to do," I said trying to get them to shut up.

"Guy's common it's not that funny, anyway we have better stuff to do," said John

"Common Jade it will be much more fun if you come with us than this weirdo and since you can't go as fast as us you can ride me," Dave whispered so only I could hear.

"In your dreams dog boy," I said shoving him back. When they were about half way to the forest my brother pushed him and said, "Dude that's my sister."

I turned to Matt, "Are you all right."

"Not, really, so what do you want to do know," Matt asked as he ate another sausage.

"Well actually I want to go home I think I am getting a cold," I said trying to fell my own temperature. I wasn't lying I really did feel hot and sweaty and really hungry.

"Ok, so I will walk you home."

We did not talk much on the way to my house when we got there we said goodbye and I when straight to my bed and to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

Matts POV

I couldn't believe Jade wanted to get rid of me so bad. Jade must think I am really annoying how I complain so much. I mean I have liked her since I was 10 but she obviously does not feel the same about me. She has long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Angus, David and Chris all think she is hot and when she thinks they are teasing her they are really trying to flirt with her.

"So how is it going lover boy," called someone from the shadows. When they finally came into view it was the werewolf pack it was there initiation tonight the last member of the old pack had finally decided to stop turning into a werewolf so they were officially the new pack but I don't think Jade had figured that out. I was about to answer back when I sore that there where only 4 of them Angus, Henry, Dave, Chris where was John, John was the only one that could stop them from bulling and teasing me.

"Did you really think you had a chance with Jade she only hangs out with you because she fells sorry for you in the end she will be with one of us," he laughed.

I don't know what to do I can't run away they are faster than me, I can't fight because they are a lot stronger than me and there are four of them. What should I do?

**Chapter 5**

I woke up in the middle of the night really needing a drink of water so I got up and just as I walked into the kitchen I heard the front door I went to see who it was and it was just my stupid big brother.

"Oh, look who's home," I said making him look up.

"What are you doing up isn't it past you bed time," he said.

"Well any way good night," I said heading off to my bed room.

Why does he always stay up so late I mean what really do him and his dog friends have to do at night expect sniff each others butts. Then I fell asleep.

"Time to get up Jade," my mum called from the kitchen. I could smell the pancakes from here.

"Hey mum where is John," I asked.

"He just left," said mum. At that precise moment John ran through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Jade they have done something to Matt."

I ran out the door as fast as I could where is he were could he be. I ran around then I found him just lying on the beach with a dried blood noise.

"Matt are you alright matt please speak to me," I said in a panicked voice.

"I'm alright just a nose," he said looking at me.

"You also have a black eye I am so going to kill them." I said getting angry.

When Matt was able to stand I was going to go talk to John and that he should go home but he insisted that he come with me so I finally agreed. When we got to the place the pack hangout at I went strait Angus and started yelling.

"What the hell did you hurt Matt," I yelled at him.

"Well if he could defend himself he would have been alright," he said.

"That was an unfair fight 4 against 1," I yelled. I looked up to his face expecting to see anger but instead he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away as had as I could but this resulted in me falling over and hitting my head on something sharp. Everything was going fuzzy the last thing I sore was a huge gray wolf jump over me.

**Chapter 6**

Wow my head really hurts. I slowly opened my eyes to see 6 people standing around 3 of them fighting. Then one ran away.

"Wow what happened," I asked

"You fell over," said the biggest one. I should probably take you home.

I suddenly remembered everything.

"Where is Matt," I asked

"Oh him he went home he did not care about what happened to you," said Angus

"I can't believe you kissed me," I yelled.

"Don't worry Jade I have had a long talk to him ," said John

"Do you think you can walk," asked Dave.

"I think so," I replied

I stood up and John and I walked home.

"John, what really happened to Matt," I asked

"He needed to go home he said he would talk to you later," He said as he ate a piece of chess cake.

"Well I'll talk to him tomorrow," I said as I grabbed myself a piece of chess cake. "Didn't Sam say something about there people coming for a meeting," I asked.

"Yeah they are coming in tomorrow," he said looking board.

"Do you know why they are coming," I asked looking at the calendar, "So they are coming on Wednesday."

"They are coming so that all the packs join up so we can to know each other better."

"Anyway were is mum,"

"She's at the shops," he said looking up from his chess cake.

"That's because you eat so much," I said looking at the huge piece of chess cake.

"Well I'm going to the beach," he said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Oh can I come, other wise I will have to tell mum that you are not looking after me."

He didn't say anything he just nodded, but before we left I called one of my friends and asked her to meet me there. So we went off to the beach.

**Chapter 8**

When we got there Olivia was already waiting for me when she sore me she gave a big hug.

"Hi," I said as we stoped hugging.

"Hi," she said her voice kind of shaking a bit.

"Hey what is it," I asked looking her in the eyes.

"Well there are two things one that guy over there keeps staring at me and two why is Matt hanging out with you brother," she said looking at the group of boys.

The guy staring at her was Chris. She was right though why was Matt hanging out with my brother that is really weird.

"Do you want to ask both of them," I said staring at Matt.

We walked over to them as we got closer they stoped talking.

"What do you want," asked Dave

"Ok well my friend her Olivia would like to know why Chris is staring at her," I asked when I said his name everyone looked at him.

As if all the other guy understood immediately they all looked at him.

"Can we talk in private for a second," asked John.

"Fine," I said then walked away.

"What was that about," asked Olivia

"I have no idea."

We just sat on the sand for a couple of minutes when Chris came over and started to talk to Olivia instead of listening I walk over to the rest of the boys.

"Ok so what was that about," I asked looking at John.

"Oh yeah it's nothing," John said

"Well if it is nothing then you won't mind telling me would you, because that is my friend he's with," I said starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"Fine, (sigh) Chris Imprinted on that girl," he said try to find out what my reaction would be.

"That ok as long as it was not Angus," I said looking at Matt.

"Why do you want me all to yourself," he asked moving closer to me.

"Ah no, I just don't want my friend to be with a guy that is a total idiot," I said smiling at him, but at the same time Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ow, what was that for," he asked then looked at Matts face, "Oh does lover boy not want me to touch his girl," Angus teased.

Then right in front of me Matt turned into a big gray wolf and Angus phased too. They then started to fight. I stood there for a while trying to take in everything that had happened. I did not mind that he was a werewolf what annoyed me was that he had not told me instead of watching I just walked home.

**Chapter 9**

About an hour later John came home.

"Jade, Matt has his reasons for not telling you he just did not want you to freak out," he said try to make eye contact.

"I don't care he is my friend and he still did not tell me," I said lying down on my bed.

"Well it only happened today," he said.

"I don't care instead of telling me he ran and hid behind you."

That was the end of the convocation. I could tell I was not going to sleep well tonight.

I had a nightmare that Matt was chasing me through a forest. When I woke up I was all sweaty I got up to have a shower because I was not going to get back to sleep tonight.

I was walking around after my shower and then I looked at the calendar and today the tribes would all meat up, and since my dad was the alpha I had to go too god that suck. I really hope there are some girls because it would seem that girls are rare than boy probably because they were stronger than girls. Well Angus would be showing off as usual. Well to start my day off well John woke up in a bad mood.

**Chapter 10**

Matts POV

I could not believe I phased in fount of Jade I was an idiot and now she is going to hate me because I am a werewolf it is all Angus's fault if he had not kissed her I would never have phased in the first place.

"_Stop thinking about my sister she is only angry with you because you did not tell her, by the way don't think about her when we have to share our thoughts with the other tribes because I don't know who these guy's are and I don't want them to know my sister," John said._

"_Well if you don't want her to come than why is she coming to the bonfire there all going to see her," said Chris_

"_Well she has to be there as much as we do and there are two reasons for that one she is the Alphas daughter and two she is a girl and as you guys know there aren't many girls so they are hopping one of them will imprint on her, you know how we can Imprint on any girl as long as they have __quinfrie__d blood in them but it is better the more __quinfried__ blood the better and Jade has a lot of it in her," John finished._

"_Dude if one of them imprints on her then I will kill them," Angus thought sourly._

"_Well we should get home and get ready for the special event see you guys latter," said John._

Jades POV

I really did not want to go tonight not just because I wanted to stay at home but also because I had no idea what to weir. In the end I had taken everything out of my cupboard when finally I just wore some black shorts and a tank-top. Well I was ready to go but John still was not home and we needed to get there first because of the alpha stuff.

"Hello I'm home," said John as he came in through the door.

"Well you're a bit late aren't you," I said as I turned the T.V off.

"Yeah a little me and the guy just wanted to be together one last time before the rest of them get here," he said with pretend sadness.

"Well isn't that sweet," I said

He then walked off into his room to get changed. After that we were ready to leave.

**Chapter 11**

Well when we got there, there were more people than I expected to be there, there was Sam and his wife Emily, My brother's pack and Olivia yes Olivia was here that is great. I ran over to her and gave her a hug she hugged me back.

"Why are you here," I asked to happy to stop smiling.

"Well Chris told me you might need support and I am part of the circle now so I thought I should come but it was mostly for you," she said happy to see me too.

"Why can't I have a hug too share the love Jade," said Angus with a smile on his face.

"You just have to ruin the moment don't you," I said. Just then I gave a hug to Henry who looked really surprised.

"Why did you give him a hug not me that is so unfair," he said pretending to sulk.

As we started to walk away I think I heard Angus say 'she only did that to prove a point' I think Olivia heard it too because she started to giggle. Olivia and I eventually sat down.

"So Jade one of the points of this thing is to get some of the guy's from most clans to imprint on the main girls from other clan right," she said trying to not look into my eyes.

"Yep, it's really annoying just because some guy imprints on you does not mean you love them but I don't really get to chose I just hope that who ever imprints on me is nice and that I can love them too."

"Why don't you just say you don't love them and ask them to leave," Olivia asked.

"Well I could probably but if I do the man I leave will be heart broken and my father and the clan with loose a lot of respect so I can't do that," I said sadly.

"Well we will have to hope that no one imprints on you then but if they do I will always be here for you, you know that right," she said smiling that what I have always loved about Olivia she always support me.

"Thanks you," I said than gave her a hug.

Then all the guys turned up having heard our convocation( which sort of annoyed me).

"Don't worry Jade if one of them imprints on you I will beat the shit out of them," Angus said with a smile

"Yeah, Jade don't worry you big brother will protect you," John teased me.

"Thanks but let's just hope that none of them imprint on me" I said smiled.


	2. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The pack left a couple of minutes ago to go check if the others have come yet they weren't meant to arrive for another 20 minutes but they wanted to keep checking. Olivia and I were just chatting I know she was trying to keep my mind off the meeting.

"So I hope we meet another girl because there are way too few." I said looking out over the ocean.

"Yeah that would be cool I can't believe all this stuff really exist you know you are really good at hiding it at school no one even suspects that you live like this at home, but I wish I had meet Chris sooner he is perfect for me and if I had meet him sooner than I would have known about the werewolf thing sooner," Olivia said without taking anybreaths.

"Yeah but Chris on changed about 6 months ago any way," I said still not taking my eyes off the ocean.

Johns POV

"_I really wish these guy weren't coming they are really freaking Jade out," Said Matt_

"_Yeah, but there is nothing we can do about it there are from what I heard on 2 other girls coming both from different tribes," I told them._

"_Well why would she want to go with them if she has me," Angus said._

"_Like we heard her saying before if she rejects the guy the out whole tribe will be loose a lot of respect," said Dave_

Suddenly I sore a picture of a girl in my head it was Jade's friend Olivia.

"_Chris stop thinking about Olivia," yelled Henry_

"_Sorry," Chris said embarrassed._

"_How many groups are coming," asked Matt_

"_There should 5 not including ours," John said_

That's when I got the sniff of werewolf.

"_Time to head back guys there coming," said John as he started to turn around._

Jades POV

The guys just came through the trees as humans witch means that the other tribes are not far off. I was really starting to get scared and I looked over at Olivia and she was looking at me, I was going to get through this.

The pack, Olivia and I were all sitting in a circle when they started coming in my father and Sam both stood up to greet the Alphas of each tribe. I noticed a lot of them looking at me at one point I had to go stand up to greet the tribe leaders. That's when I sore there were only two other girls here they were called Zalia and Star.

"Hi I am Jade nice to meet you," I said looking at them.

"Oh hi I'm Zalia you must be Jacobs's daughter.

Well as for the other girl she just rolled her eyes and walked off so I took Zalia back to the group were it seemed they had made some new friends too. Olivia came over to me.

"Olivia meet Zalia, Zalia meet Olivia," I said

"Hi," they both said at the same time.

"So Zalia do you want to sit with us," I asked her.

"I would love too," she said smiling.

Well today was going well so far no one had come up to me and said they had I imprinted on me and I had made a new friend.

"Guys this is Zalia," I introduced her to the pack. They all just nodded when I said there names. They had made a new friend too his name was James he seemed nice.

Then a new group of boy came over Angus decided at that moment that he would sit in front of me.

"Angus," I complained, but he did not respond because the new group was upon us.

"Hello, my name is Edmond you must be John," Edward said.

"Yes that would be me," John said looking at me for a second. Edmond looked my and I saw a glimpsed of him and him of me and he was the hottest guy I had ever seen.

Johns POV

Well this is my group I don't know half these guys.

-John (me)

- Jim

-Calvin

-Angus (my pack)

- James (guy I met)

-Mike

-Qubin

-Edmund (Guy that new my name)

-Paul

-Peter

Oh why did I have to be put with that Edmund. At least I have Angus and James but the other guys I don't know well I have to tell Angus not to think about her.

"Hey Angus try not to think about Jade ok we don't want anyone to imprint on her."

"Will try," Angus saluted.

Jades POV

I could not get that guy out of my head he was just always there and I don't know I felt so close to him. Please tell me this is not imprinting.

"Hey, Olivia what did it feel like when Chris imprinted on you," I asked kida worried.

"Well I could not forget him he's always in my thoughts and I fell him and I really love him."

"Well I sort of fell that way about the guy Edmund," I said.

"Oh no," was all she said.

Johns POV

Well today was going well no one had imprinted on my sister and I was in an ok group now all we had to do was become a pack.

"_Ok can anyone hear me," I asked._

"_I can," said Angus_

"_Well I can fell there are 10 of us so we're all here do you guy want to get started," I asked excited._

"_I do not know this terrain but I will lead," said some guy called Qubin._

"_I think John should lead he knows his place best," disagreed Angus._

"_I agree with Angus," said Edmund_

This was going well even Edmund was actually ok.

"_You barstard," Angus yelled at someone._

"_Angus what the hell is your problem," I yelled at him was he trying to screw up this relationship._

"_He imprinted on Jade," yelled Angus._

Jades POV

"Are you sure," she asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes I am so sure," I answered for the 5 thousandths the first 5 thousandth I was too shocked to answer.

"You know what else," she said.

"What," I asked confused.

"Your brother and Edmund are in the same group and guess who else is," she said.

"Who," I wondered

"Angus."

Johns POV

"_I hate you, you had not right," he yelled trying to find witch one he was. _

I could not believe it this guy had imprinted on her that made me so angry I hated him but I could not attack him or there could be a big fight between the tribes.

"_Angus leave him alone," he yelled at him._

"_No I hate him just because he imprints on her he thinks she is his," he yelled, " well she'll never love you never wanted this but you brought it on her."_

"_Well by the looks of things she did not want you either," said Edmund._

That when the bell rang it meant the training for today was over and it was lunch time.


End file.
